


Adventures With Fruit

by mific



Series: Art series: Famous Works [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Caravaggio - Freeform, Digital Art, Fruit, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art: John and Rodney meet Caravaggio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures With Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of blended digital artworks masquerading as "recently discovered" works by famous artists which happened to feature John and Rodney - Michelangelo Caravaggio.
> 
> You may recall that a while back I did an art series with John and Rodney going back in time in some way that doesn't need exploring at this juncture, and ending up in various famous paintings. This time they've been immortalized by Caravaggio, but you know anything with Rodney and fruit is going to get complicated.
> 
> The original artworks are here if you're interested:  
> [Boy With a Basket of Fruit](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/541286/541286_original.jpg)  
> [Boy Bitten by a Lizard](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/541481/541481_original.jpg) (which got edited out in my version, in favor of the greater peril)

click through for full size

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/542683/542683_original.jpg)

 

 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/544066/544066_original.jpg)

[](img%20src=)

 

 


End file.
